midicoilfandomcom-20200214-history
Culture
This page will outline a lot about the Midicoil Culture, including Religion, Ceremonies, Politics and more! Clans A ru, or Clan, is a large group of Zabrak families all related by blood. Most of these families are distantly related, so each family within a clan usually has its own unique name. A clan typically consists of 100-500 families, and anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand members, depending on the number of children each family has. Midicoil's are one Clan, but after integrating with the Zelos, they decided to start different family clans each headed by an Elder underneath the overarching Midicoil Kingdom. There are about 18 Clans inside the Midicoil Kingdom. Clans are governed by a council of elders, led by one individual who has been chosen by the rest of the elders. This leader is responsible for the clan's well being and also for enforcing the laws. The Clan Leader is a lifelong position, which can only be terminated if the current leader's duties are shirked. In this case, the clan Elders will confront the leader, and in some cases, assassinate them for negligence or malfeasance. This is a rare occurrence, but is a possibility. The elders will then decide upon a new leader from their council. A youth becomes a full clan member by passing their rites of adulthood. Once passing, the new adult then holds all rights, privileges, and responsibilities of all adults within the clan. Warfare When there is a war, all members of the clans are expected to participate in battle, with the only exceptions being: children who have not completed the rites of adulthood, pregnant women, mothers or single parents with children younger than three years, and those who are too disabled to fight. As clan loyalty is extremely important, any excuse other than these is considered dishonorable. Families A Midicoil family is no different than a family of humans or any other sentient species, typically led by a husband and wife and consisting of anywhere between 1 and 10 children (usually 2-5). These children are raised as most human children, with the exception of Zabrak and Zelosian traditions and training. Things such as schooling, friendship, sibling rivalry, and parental supervision and house rules apply to Midicoil children just as any other. Aside from the immediate family, Midicoil's also acknowledge slightly more distant relatives such as grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. These relatives typically consider themselves of the same family and will visit each other for family get-togethers. Any relatives more distant than those mentioned are usually considered a part of another family. Midicoil's acknowledge that every member of their clan is related in some way, but it is so distant that most do not even know how they are related; only that they have the same blood. Though the clan is a very important establishment to the Zabrak, and clan loyalty is absolute, clan members think of each other more as neighbors than any sort of relatives. Marriage(s) Because clans are so large and most of the families are so distantly related, most Midicoil's marry within their own clan. However, marriages between members of two different clans are not uncommon. These marriages are usually accepted, but each clan has their opinions and occasionally problems can arise. If the bride and groom are of opposing or rival clans, it's likely that both clans will disown them, in which case they will go to live in a "general" city or a Zelosian city. When the bride and groom are of two clans who are friendly with each other and support the marriage, the couple still must choose which clan they and their future family, if they are to have one, will live with. This can at times cause fighting between the two clans who were friendly before, but usually does not result in disowning from either clan. Again, every clan and their leaders have their own opinions, so nothing is definite. But generally, each clan will accept the new spouse as an honorary member while still recognizing their own as a member of the clan, even if the couple chose to live in the other clan's village, or in a general city. Interspecies marriages also occur. Zabrak clans will generally greet this marriage the same way they would inter-clan marriages, be it good or bad. Even members of other species may be accepted as honorary clan members if married to a Zabrak. It is also important to note that Midicoil Marriages are for life, divorce is not tolerated and disownment and banishment will result as a cause of it. Adoption It is fairly common for Midicoil families to adopt children of other species. These children, regardless of their species, are raised and treated exactly the same as Zabrak children, with one exception: they are not allowed to participate in Res Selenoren. However, when their time has come, they are honored along with the other new adults during the ceremony. Their parents may be allowed to give them their own personal (unofficial) rites of adulthood, and they are sometimes allowed to wear their clan's tattoo or a personal tattoo similar to that of the other clan members. Zabrak, Zelosians and Humanoids On Zelos II, humans and other non-Zabrak/Zelosians are generally seen as a weaker species. However, most Zabrak have no problem with humans/humanoids who exceed these expectations, and even those who live up to the stereotype are not treated with personal discrimination. On the other hand, Zelosians sometimes feel inferior to humans and Humanoids. Before the return of Qurrim, Zelosians were often discriminated against and had less employment opportunities than Zabrak. Generally, the Zabrak and the Zelosians coexist peacefully. Zelosian-Zabrak marriages/relationships have occured, some being successful, and others not. If a Zelosian mother becomes pregnant with a Zabrak child, the pregnancy will be difficult for her, and most do not survive the delivery because Zabrak infants are much larger than Zelosians at birth. If a Zelosian woman is to safely deliver a half-Zabrak child, it is neccessary for her to have an operation rather than a natural childbirth. Sometimes things can go wrong even before the delivery stage, because the woman's body cannot handle the pregnancy during the last trimester. Zabrak mothers have no problem delivering half-Zelosian and other Humanoid babies normally. Non-Religious Ceremonies Res Selenoren The Zabrak rites of adulthood are known as Res Selenoren, literally meaning "The Challenges" (res = the, selenoren = challenges). The rites of adulthood are the most important series of events in a traditional Zabrak's life. Each Selenoren is different, and very private, only to be discussed between the youth and his or her parents. Therefore, what you will read here is the general idea behind the ritual and how they are commonly acted out. The Selenoren are taken at puberty, usually somewhere between the ages of 13 and 15, but the exact age is different for every Zabrak and is decided by the youth's parents, who have been keeping a watchful eye on their child over the past few months or years to acknowledge their growth. When the youth is ready, the parents will know, and will begin planning the challenges for their child to face. Each Zabrak's challenges are different and are carefully designed by the parents to bring out their individual strengths and weaknesses. Also taken into account are the Selenoren of the parents and prior generations of the family. The father will administer the rites to his sons, and the mother to her daughters. The rites typically consist of a mental challenge, a physical challenge, and a social challenge. The latter is given to all eligible youths at the same time during the Rising Festival, given publically by the clan elders. If a father doubts his child's readiness for the final challenge, he may evoke a "stay of years" -- an indefinite period of time in which he is allowed to help his child better learn what is required of an adult. Since the first two challenges are in preperation for the social challenge, the honor of the entire family is at stake at the final challenge. Selenoren takes place at any time within a three-month period prior to the Rising Festival. Since the parents are said to know exactly when their child is ready, failing the selenoren is a rare occurance. If a child does fail one of the first two tests, the parents have until the Rising Festival to create and administer new challenges for the child to pass. Complete failure of the Selenoren brands the Zabrak as forever a youth: neither a child nor an adult. This is not seen as a negative social status, but still brings much shame and guilt for dishonoring the clan. After failing, the clan's markings are scarred into the youth's skin (known as "fro jataj") rather than tattooed, and the prefix "ke" is added to their name to signify their eternal youth status. These "eternal youths" are still expected to act as mature clan members. A third alternative is refusal of the Selenoren. Those who refuse to take the rites of adulthood as known as tlestri. They are allowed to participate in the Rising Festival with the other clan members, but after that night, they are no longer allowed to sleep with the clan. They will typically spend the entire night saying goodbye to family and friends and preparing to leave their village the next morning. Parents and family are not allowed to help the tlestri start a new life, but are allowed to give the child the name of a friend outside the village who may help them. The tlestri is given parting gifts by their family and friends, which may include food, weapons, or sentimental trinkets. The aforementioned gift of a friend's name to help the young tlestri begin a new life is also counted as an acceptable parting gift. Once leaving the village the tlestri is never allowed to return. Once they leave they are considered and respected as an adult. Zelosians do not partake of the Selenoren unless they are of mixed, Zabrak Zelosian blood. The same goes for any other species. The Rising Festival The Rising Festival is an annual ceremony taking place at the end of the year, which celebrates the passing of the rites of adulthood. All youths who have passed their Selenoren during the year are honored during this ceremony, and those who have not yet been tattooed will receive their markings in a public celebration. This ceremony also includes entertainment, food and refreshments, debates, hunts and contests, and other fun events that the whole clan can take part in. Union Anniversary: The Union Anniversary is an annual holiday that takes place during the 1st week of the 5th month, celebrating the end of the Union War, uniting the Zelosian Clans under Midicoil rule. It is celebrated with lots of Zelosian traditions including their Drama's, Songs and food. It is also common for Zabrak and Zelosian couples to get married on this day. Reclamation Day: This day is celebrated annualy on the 26th day of the 8th month, it celebrates the day of Qurrim's return and reclaiming the Midicoil Throne. It is celebrated with feats, hunts, contests, dramas, songs and dancing. Other The Law of Hospitality On Zelos there is what is called the law of hospitality. This "law" states that any visitor staying in your home will be treated as a family member and is your responsibility for as long as he or she is staying under your roof. It is the host's responsibility to protect their guest by any means necessary, right down to giving their own life. The visitor will accept a gift from the host, marking the beginning of their stay and the law of hospitality's effectiveness. Once the guest leaves the home, the law becomes inactive. this is less of a law, and more of a societal construct and is enforced by the Elders, not the Government Names There are many different traditions among Zabrak and Zelosians involving the naming of their children, usually varying by clan. In Zabrak Midicoil clans, every clan member uses the clan's name as a surname (Midicoil) and is given a unique first name at birth. However, in the Zelosian tradition, each family has their own surname, and each member a first name which their parents choose at birth. When marrying, one of the two individuals will take the other's surname, but this is a rare occurance as the Zelosians have been generally adopted into Zabrak clans Zabrak have widely varying names, but there are certain letters that are very commonplace among traditional Zabrak names. These letters include: K, H, M, T, and E, among others. Religion The Celestian Religion is very important to every Midicoil citizen, it may in fact be the most important part of their lives. History: Celestianism grew out of a mix of an ancient Zelosian Cult who venerated certain trees and other plant life, they were also animists, believing that all aspects of the natural world contained spirits, and that communication was possible with these spirits, and the old Midicoil Clan's code of honor. They were united under Keii Midicoil and the Zelosian Cult leadership. Together they founded the Celetian church and formalized the teachings, which were ratified by Harask II. Dieties: The Celestials are the holy figures of Midicoil philosophy. The Celestials are divine beings who are powerful and highly honored in the Kingdom. Celestials guide the people and the gifted ones (force users). Each Celestial embodies certain virtues and parts of nature; such as rocks, streams, mountains, and trees; are all vernated by the Midicoil's and have shrines or offerings devoted to each deity residing with them. * Celestia: '''is the goddes of Trees and Chieftess of all the god's and goddesses. She is the patron deity of all Trees and Mothers and represents Strength, Family and Protection. * '''Artune: '''is the goddess of Water She is the patron deity of Streams, Rivers, Rain and Oceans and represents Clamness and Willpower. * '''Byla: '''is the goddess of Stone She is the patron deity of Rocks and Mountains and represents Self-Ownership, Proterty, Individualism and Loyalty * '''Vuaris: '''is the goddess of Storms She is the patron deity of Lightning, clouds and wind and represents Destiny and Harmony * '''Eses: '''is the god of Fire He is the parton deity of Fire and Lave and represents Death, Destruction and temptation * '''Oaos: '''is the god of Earth He is the patron deity of Dirt, Soil and Fathers and represents Growth, Fertility and Harvests * '''Dyion: '''is the child god of Fruit He is the patron deity of Fruits, Seeds and Children and represents Fun, Happiness and irresponsibility * '''Evalena: '''is the goddess of Gemstones She is the parton deity of Jewels and Diamonds and represents Beauty, Charisma, and Wealth Deity Info: # Celestia, Artune and Eses are Siblings # Oaos Byla and Varis are Siblings # Celestia and Oaos are married to represent the relationship between the earth and plants, as well as the practice of the permnance view of marriage. # Artune and Vuaris are married to represent the harmonious, never ending water cycle # Byla and Eses are married, Eses tempted Byla into the marriage and their union represents the explosive nature of Lava, as well as Anger, and heated arguments # Evalena is the bastard child of Byla and Artune, who were lovers before their marriages, and continue to be so to this day. Evalena is the most important goddess to Zelosian Women and his venerated almost as much as Celestia # Dyion of the child of Celestia and Oaos and is engaged to Evalena Hierachy: The actual priesthood of the religion is made up entirely of women, on the basis that Celestia is a woman. At the head of the Religion is the Inquisitor, who leads from her seat in the Great Temple of Celestia. Below her are the High Priestesses who are the Religions highest authority for their specific Deity. After a Inquisitor dies, High Priestesses are required to travel to Celestia for the Conclave Consensus, a meeting where the leadership unanimously elect the new Inquisitor. Beneath the High Priestesses are the priestesses, who are responsible for administering to the spiritual well-being of their flock. If a priestesses is in charge of a local Temple, she is called a Mother. Beneath priestesses are the brothers and sisters, consisting of three main groups: affirmed, initiates, and clerics. Brother is the only rank that men are allowed to have. The initiates take vows and receive an academic education. Those who seek to become Paladins receive a martial education in addition. Clerics are the scholars of the Religion and the most senior of them receive the title of "elder," which is, however, beneath that of mother. The role of men: Men in the Midicoil Kingdom are judged by Eses's temptation of Byla and found too passionate and lustful to lead in matters of spirit. Nevertheless, male members of the faith can and do play a vital role in its workings. Though men are generally assumed to be merely Paladins or scholars, they also comprise an "invisible army" that keeps the Temples fed and in good repair, and also sees to the physical well-being of the faithful. Furthermore, the male role of Chief Minister is one that works directly alongside the Inquisitor. In this way, the religion's male acolytes allow their female counterparts to guide the souls of the people while seeing to it that small but vital services are rendered to their material lives. Details: The Inquisitor is the head of the Religion. She is responsible for approving religious law as well as advising the Monarch in religious matters. Beneath the rank of Inquisitor is the High Priestess. Each High Priestess presides over numerous Temples and Shrines and represents the highest religious authority for their deity. They travel to Celestia (The Holy City) when the Conclave convenes, but otherwise remain where they are assigned. Beneath the grand cleric is the Priestess. If a Priestess is in charge of a particular temple or shrine, "Mother" is appended to her title. These are the priestesses responsible for administering to the spiritual well-being of their flock. Brothers and sisters form the rank and file of the temples and consist of three main groups: affirmed, initiates, and clerics. Affirmed are the lay-brethren of the Temple, those regular folk who have turned to the Temple for succor. Often they are people who have led a difficult or irreligious life and have chosen to go into seclusion, or even orphans and similar unfortunates who were raised into the Temple life. The affirmed take care of the Temples and Shrines and are in turn afforded a life of quiet contemplation, no questions asked. Only those who take vows become initiates. These are men and women in training, whether in academic knowledge or the martial skills of a warrior. All initiates receive an academic education, although only those who seek to become Paladins learn how to fight in addition. Clerics are the true academics of the Temple, those men and women who have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of knowledge. They are often found in Religious archives, sages presiding over libraries of books and arcane knowledge. The most senior of these clerics, placed in charge of such archives, are given the title "elder," although such a rank is still beneath that of mother. All other brothers and sisters are addressed simply by noting their title before their name. Paladins: The Paladins is a religious military order that hunts apostates and heretics and watches over the Celestian temples, priestesses and Protects the Monarch. While Paladins are officially deemed a force of defenders by the High Priestesses, established to protect the Monarch and the communities of the faithful from outside threats, they are in fact an army unto themselves; well-equipped, highly disciplined and devoted to their duties. Seers are Paladins who have the ability to use the force, they can call upon the force to use the world around them to fight with them. Differing from Sith and Jedi, Seers use the force inside the world around them. Using the force to enhance their own abilities and the abilities of those around them, as well as healing abilities and the ability to control nature through the force. Religious Practices: Votive offerings The Priestesses make votive offerings to the deities, which are buried in the earth, planted on Trees or thrown into rivers, bogs or fire. Deposits are placed inside Temples, on a seasonal basis or when a particular event, past or pending, demanded a propitiatory response. Symbolic, ritualistic ribbons are tied around trees and a followers hand to show devotion to Celestia. Offering items associated with warfare in watery areas to promote peace appeases Artune. Followers of Byla carve stones and put them around their houses and temples as shrines. Farmers tend to worship Vuaris, and to appease her, each morning they will turn water into steam and release it into the air Eses is not worshipped, but appeased. Offerings of dead plants and animal sacrifice over a fire appease him. Oasis is worshipped in a passive sense, As long as the earth is kept feritle and plants are not torn up. He is content. Dyion is worshipped by children. Giving thanks, offering toys and playing with others keeps him happy. He is also rumored to grant great boons to children at the end of each year based on how good they were. Jewellery and other high prestige items that were not related to warfare are offered to Evalena. She is worshipped mostly be Zelosian women and young Zabrak women. She is highly revered and men are absolutly forbidden to worship her in any sense, they are even barred from the duties of feeding the priestesses and repairing the Temples to her. Holy Days: Politics Now, there is no real political system in the Midicoil Kingdom, so this is more of a description of what the Majority of Midicoils believe on what we consider Political issues. (Please also note that these views do not nessarily corrospond to myself IRL) '''Foreign Policy Immigration: While Midicoil's do not hate outsiders, they do not and will not accept an outsider moving onto their planet. Unless you are adopted by a Midicoil, you will not be able to attain citizenship or move there. Racial Tension: The ancient tensions between the Zabrak and Zelosian are all but gone, a thing of the past. However, The Zabrak still see any species outside of another Zabrak or Zelosian as inferior, but that does not necessarily mean they won't still be your friend or ally. Foreign Relations: Midicoil's have a Xenophopic Foreign relation policy, they will only trade with other nations. Very Very rarely will they offer military support. International Trade: Midicoil's believe in Free Trade. They will happily trade with any nation or person Welfare Poverty: Poverty is almost non-existent, but any that remains is taken care of by the local Celestian Temples and Private Orginizations Equality: Politically and in society there is complete equality, little to no race or gender inequality exists. However, in the Religious sector, Drastic inequalities exist as Men cannot raise any higher than Brother, but this is generally accepted and not questioned. Housing: There is no such thing as public housing unless you count the Orphanages that Qurrim builds with his own money and on his own land. Pensions: Pensions are only dealt privately, and usually through the local Elders and businesses. There are no regulations or public pensions Alcohol Consumption: There are no restrictions or regulations on alcohol consumption Legal Drug Consumption: There are no Legal restrictions or regulations on drug use. However, it is not done because burning plants is a Heresy. Economy Working Week: There are no Legal regulations or restrictions on how much any business can work their employees. However, private unions genrally take care of that without governmental interference. Technology: Technology is done completley privately and is done with the upost respect for the enviroment. Midicoil's are Behind most other nations on the Technology scale as they have a more agrarian society Unemployment: Unemployment is almost non-existent, but where it is, it is dealt privately through charities and families Harmful Emissions: Harmful Emissions are non-existent, any harm to the environment is despised by all Midicoils Earnings: Earnings are not regulated or mandated by the government, but by each individual. Tourism Tourism is allowed, but not common as people tend not to know about Zelos Wages Wages are not regulated or mandated by the government, but by each individual business and/or private union. Currency Strength There is no centrally mandated currency, however the most common currency is the Zelos Units, next to that is Galactic credits. Tax There are no taxes, Midicoil's are not required to pay any taxes. All government and religious funds come from donations and gifts. Services Health: All Healthcare and Health related services are done completely privately and are not regulated or mandated by the government. It is usually taken care of through Private businesses and Charities Education: Private and public education does not exist and it is not regulated or mandated. Because of its tribal nature, all Midicoil children are homeschooled with the exception of orphans, who are educated in the local Temples. The Environment: The environment is revered by all Midicoil's and protected both privately and by the Religion. Any harm to the environment is dealt with very harshly and by local Elders and/or Priestesses and Paladins. Law and Order Crime: Crime is usually dealt with by the local Elders and/or Priestesses. Violent Crime: Violence is despised by all Midicoils, and violent crimes are dealt with usually by mandatory service to a local Temple. Special Crimes: some crimes cannot be dealt with by Local Elders or Priestesses, in that case, they are brought to the Monarch who decides the fate of the criminal.